free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
Rin Matsuoka/Image Gallery
|backcolor = |altbackcolor = #f4ab8a |minwidth = 5 |maxwidth = 15 |borderradius = 4 |height = 2 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Story |tab3 = Relationships |tab4 = Music |tab5 = Quotes |tab6 = Image Gallery}} |Anime}} |Openings and Endings}} Opening-Rin.png|Free! Opening Theme Screenshot Opening-Rin2.png|Free! Opening Theme Screenshot Opening-Rin3.png|Free! Opening Theme Screenshot Opening-Rin4.png|Free! Opening Theme Screenshot fro the wiki.jpg|Free! Opening Theme Screenshot Screen Shot!.jpg|Free! Ending Theme Screenshot Splash Free Rin.jpg|Free! Ending Theme Screenshot IDK if it's on the wiki.jpg|Free! Ending Theme Screenshot YES.jpg|Free!-Eternal Summer- Opening Theme Screenshot Fro the Wiki!.jpg|Free!-Eternal Summer- Opening Theme Screenshot Finally.jpg|Free!-Eternal Summer- Opening Theme Screenshot XD.jpg|Free!-Eternal Summer- Ending Theme Screenshot Gun Fight.gif|Free!-Eternal Summer- Ending Theme Screenshot okay.jpg|Free!-Eternal Summer- Ending Theme Screenshot Another Gun Fight.gif|Free!-Eternal Summer- Ending Theme Screenshot THX.png|Free!-Eternal Summer- Ending Theme Screenshot uh-oh.jpg|Free!-Eternal Summer- Ending Theme Screenshot for the wiki!!.png|Free!-Eternal Summer- Ending Theme Screenshot XDXD.jpg|Free!-Eternal Summer- Episode 13 Ending Theme Screenshot |Episode 1}} Rin_1.jpg Rin_2.jpg Rin_3.jpg Rin_5.jpg Young Rin.png Haru_39.jpg Iwatobi_12.jpg Rin_6.jpg Rin.JPG Rin_7.jpg Rin_8.jpg Free! Episode 1 End Card.png|Episode 1 End Card |Episode 2}} Rin2.png Iwatobi_11.jpg Haruka_Rin.jpg Rin_9.jpg Haru_Rin_3.jpg Haru_Rin.jpg Rin_11.jpg Haru_Rin_2.jpg Rin_10.jpg Haru_Rin_Makoto.jpg Haru_Rin_4.jpg Iwatobi_28.jpg Rin_12.jpg Free! Episode 2 End Card.png|Episode 2 End Card |Episode 3}} Episode_3_9.jpg Gou_Rin.jpg Episode 4 22.jpg Episode 4 21.jpg |Episode 4}} Episode_4_21.jpg Episode_4_22.jpg Haru_Rin_5.jpg Haru_Rin_6.jpg Haru_46.jpg Haru_47.jpg |Episode 5}} Aiichiro_7.jpg Gou_58.jpg Episode_5_8.jpg Episode_5_9.jpg Free! Episode 5 End Card.png|Episode 5 End Card |Episode 7}} Episode_7_1.jpg Episode_7_3.jpg Episode_7_4.jpg Episode_7_5.jpg Aiichiro_1.jpg Episode_7_9.jpg Episode_7_10.jpg Aiichiro_3.jpg Episode_7_12.jpg Aiichiro_16.png Episode_7_13.jpg Episode_7_17.jpg Episode_7_18.jpg Haru_Rin_7.jpg Haruka_Rin_2.png Episode_7_19.jpg Episode_7_20.jpg Episode_7_21.jpg Episode_7_23.jpg Episode_7_24.jpg Free! Episode 7 End Card.png|Episode 7 End Card |Episode 8}} Rin_13.jpg Rin_14.jpg Iwatobi_39.jpg Aiichiro_Rin.jpg Rin_15.jpg Rin_16.jpg Rin_17.jpg |Episode 9}} Episode_9_12.jpg Episode_9_13.jpg Episode_9_26.jpg Episode_9_31.jpg Episode_9_33.jpg Episode_9_36.jpg Episode_9_45.jpg |Episode 10}} Episode_10_1.jpg Episode_10_2.jpg Episode_10_4.jpg Episode_10_5.jpg Episode_10_6.jpg Episode_10_7.jpg Episode_10_8.jpg Episode_10_9.jpg Episode_10_12.jpg Episode_10_14.jpg Episode_10_15.jpg Episode_10_24.jpg Episode_10_26.jpg Episode_10_29.jpg Episode_10_30.jpg Episode_10_31.jpg Episode_10_32.jpg Episode_10_33.jpg Episode_10_35.jpg Episode_10_39.jpg Episode_10_41.jpg Episode_10_42.jpg Free! Episode 10 End Card.png|Episode 10 End Card |Episode 11}} Free!_Episode_11.png Episode_11_1.jpg Episode_11_2.jpg Episode_11_3.jpg Episode_11_4.jpg Episode_11_5.jpg Episode_11_6.jpg Episode_11_15.jpg Episode_11_37.jpg Episode_11_38.jpg Episode_11_39.jpg Episode_11_40.jpg Episode_11_42.jpg Episode_11_43.jpg Episode_11_44.jpg Episode_11_45.jpg Episode_11_46.jpg Free!_Episode_11_End_Card.png|Episode 11 End Card |Episode 12}} Episode_12_2.jpg Episode_12_3.jpg Episode_12_5.jpg Episode_12_15.jpg Episode_12_16.jpg Episode_12_17.jpg Episode_12_18.jpg Episode_12_19.jpg Episode_12_20.jpg Episode_12_21.jpg Episode_12_22.jpg Episode_12_23.jpg Episode_12_29.jpg Episode_12_30.jpg Episode_12_32.jpg Episode_12_33.jpg Episode_12_34.jpg Episode_12_36.jpg Episode_12_38.jpg Episode_12_39.jpg Episode_12_41.jpg Free!_Episode_12_End_Card.png|Episode 12 End Card |Episode 13}} Episode 13 25.jpg|Rin says hi Screen Shot 2019-05-17 at 11.08.34 AM.png|nagisa asks if they missed Rin's race Episode 13 26.jpg|Rin says "rational isn't Mikoshiba's MO" Screen Shot 2019-05-17 at 11.14.09 AM.png|Mikoshiba tells Rin to "show em how we do" Screen Shot 2019-05-17 at 11.18.45 AM.png|Telling Nitori to not be so tense Screen Shot 2019-05-17 at 11.19.46 AM.png|"idiot's bending his knees like a chicken" Episode 13 35.jpg Episode 13 40.jpg Episode 13 41.jpg Episode 13 46.jpg Episode 13 50.jpg Episode 13 87.jpg Episode 13 89.jpg Episode 13 90.jpg Episode 13 91.jpg Episode 13 96.jpg Episode 13 97.jpg Episode 13 114.jpg Episode 13 115.jpg Episode 13 116.jpg Episode 13 117.jpg Episode 13 118.jpg Episode 13 119.jpg Episode 13 120.jpg Episode 13 121.jpg Episode 13 123.jpg Episode 13 125.jpg Episode 13 127.jpg Episode 13 128.jpg Episode 13 129.jpg Episode 13 131.jpg Episode 13 133.jpg Episode 13 134.jpg Episode 13 136.jpg Episode 13 137.jpg Episode 13 143.png Episode 13 144.jpg Episode 13 147.jpg Episode 13 151.jpg Episode 13 152.jpg Episode 13 153.png Episode 13 154.png Episode 13 155.jpg Episode 13 156.jpg Episode 13 158.jpg Episode 13 162.jpg Episode 13 164.jpg Episode 13 165.jpg Episode 13 167.jpg Episode 13 169.jpg Episode 13 171.jpg Episode 13 172.jpg Episode 13 173.jpg Episode 13 178.jpg Episode 13 183.jpg Screen Shot 2019-05-17 at 11.21.30 AM.png |Episode 14}} Episode 14 1.jpg Episode 14 2.jpg Episode 14 3.jpg Episode 14 5.jpg Episode 14 8.jpg Episode 14 9.jpg Episode 14 10.jpg Episode 14 12.jpg Episode 14 13.jpg Episode 14 14.jpg Episode 14 15.jpg Episode 14 17.jpg Episode 14 19.jpg Episode 14 40.jpg Episode 14 41.jpg Episode 14 42.jpg Episode 14 43.jpg Episode 14 47.jpg Episode 14 55.jpg Episode 14 56.jpg Episode 14 57.jpg Episode 14 86.jpg Episode 14 87.jpg Episode 14 88.jpg Episode 14 90.jpg Episode 14 92.jpg Episode 14 93.jpg Episode 14 94.jpg Episode 14 98.jpg Episode 14 101.jpg Episode 14 102.jpg Episode 14 104.jpg Episode 14 105.jpg Episode 14 114.jpg Episode 14 115.jpg Episode 14 116.jpg Episode 14 124.jpg Episode 14 127.jpg Episode 14 129.jpg Episode 14 130.jpg Episode 14 131.jpg Episode 14 133.jpg Episode 14 135.jpg Episode 14 139.jpg Episode 14 140.jpg Episode 14 142.jpg Episode 14 143.jpg Episode 14 144.jpg Episode 14 145.jpg Episode 14 149.jpg Episode 14 152.jpg Episode 14 156.jpg Episode 14 158.jpg Episode 14 159.jpg Episode 14 187.jpg Episode 14 189.jpg Episode 14 191.jpg Episode 14 198.jpg Episode 14 217.jpg Episode 14 225.jpg Episode 14 227.jpg Episode 14 229.jpg Episode 14 230.jpg Episode 14 232.jpg Free! Episode 14 End Card.jpg|Episode 14 End Card |Episode 15}} Episode_15-4.png Episode_15-5.png Episode_15-6.png Episode_15-8.png Episode_15-10.png Episode_15-11.png Episode_15-113.png Episode_15-115.png Episode_15-116.png Episode_15-117.png Episode_15-168.png Episode_15-169.png Episode_15-170.png Episode_15-171.png Episode_15-172.png Episode_15-176.png Episode_15-182.png Episode_15-185.png |Episode 16}} Episode 16-2.png Episode 16-3.png Episode 16-4.png Episode 16-5.png Episode 16-7.png Episode 16-26.png Episode 16-27.png Episode 16-31.png Episode 16-34.png Episode 16-36.png Episode 16-37.png Episode 16-46.png Episode 16-48.png Episode 16-49.png Episode 16-50.png Episode 16-51.png Episode 16-52.png Episode 16-58.png Episode 16-70.png Episode 16-75.png Episode 16-78.png Episode 16-79.png Episode 16-80.png Episode 16-86.png Episode 16-88.png Episode 16-90.png Episode 16-95.png Episode 16-96.png Episode 16-101.png Episode 16-102.png Episode 16-104.png Episode 16-108.png Episode 16-114.png Episode 16-115.png Episode 16-120.png Episode 16-122.png |Episode 17}} Episode_17-25.png }} Episode_21-41.png Episode_21-8.png Episode 21-79.png Episode 21-74.png Episode 21-73.png Episode 21-70.png Episode 21-190.png Episode 21-189.png Episode 21-188.png Episode 21-185.png Episode 21-179.png |Episode 22}} Episode 22-23.png Episode 22-24.png Episode 22-32.png Episode 22-243.png Episode 22-241.png Episode 22-239.png Episode 22-233.png Episode 22-232.png Episode 22-230.png Episode 22-229.png Episode 22-228.png Episode 22-214.png Episode 22-200.png Episode 22-44.png Episode 22-63.png Episode 22-147.png Episode 22-146.png Episode 22-145.png Episode 22-143.png Episode 22-139.png Episode 22-134.png Episode 22-133.png Episode 22-141.png |Episode 23}} Episode 23-24.png Episode 23-27.png Episode 23-29.png Episode 23-51.png Episode 23-55.png Episode 23-57.png Episode 23-58.png Episode 23-59.png Episode 23-60.png Episode 23-61.png Episode 23-63.png Episode 23-98.png Episode 23-110.png Episode 23-111.png Episode 23-116.png |Episode 25}} Episode 25-2.png Episode 25-9.png Episode 25-16.png Episode 25-17.png Episode 25-18.png Episode 25-63.png Episode 25-65.png Episode 25-66.png Episode 25-67.png Episode 25-68.png Episode 25-98.png Episode 25-147.png Episode 25-229.png Episode 25-230.png Episode 25-244.png Episode 25-245.png Episode 25-247.png Episode 25-248.png Episode 25-249.png Episode 25-250.png Episode 25-251.png Episode 25-257.png Episode 25-258.png Episode 25-261.png Episode 25-262.png Episode 25-263.png Episode 25-267.png Episode 25-293.png Episode 25-294.png Episode 25-306.png Episode 25-307.png Episode 25-308.png Episode 25-327.png Episode 25-328.png Episode 25-334.png Episode 25-335.png Episode 25-336.png |Episode 26}} Ep 1 rin.jpg |Episode 28}} Ep 3 rin pv.jpg Ep 3 aus pv.jpg Ep 3 natsuya pv.jpg Ep 3 natrin pv.jpg Rin Vs Natsuya in Episode 03 Free! 3rd Season.png Ep 3 rin pv 2.jpg 03 endcard.jpg|Episode 28 End Card |Episode 34}} Free! 3rd Season EP 09.png Rin in EP09 still 07.jpg Free! 3rd Season EP09 endcard.jpg|Episode 34 End Card |Episode 35}} Free! 3rd Season EP 09.png Rin in EP09 still 07.jpg Free! 3rd Season EP09 endcard.jpg|Episode 34 End Card |Episode 35}} Rin & Sosuke in EP10 still 02.jpg Rin in EP10 still 04.jpg Haru Rin in EP10 still 06.jpg Free! 3rd Season EP10 endcard.jpg|Episode 35 End Card |Episode 36}} Rin & Haru in EP11 still 03.jpg |Episode 37}} Rin in EP12 still 02.jpg 12 still 06.jpg Haru,Rin & Makoto in EP12 still 09.jpg Haru & Rin in EP12 still 10.jpg|Episode 37 End Card |High☆Speed! - the Novel}} Highspeed.jpg|High☆Speed! Volume 1 cover Hs2 cover.jpg|High☆Speed! Volume 2 cover High Speed Color Page.png|High☆Speed! colored page High Speed Cover Sketch.png|Cover sketch High Speed Sketch.png| |Official Art}} |Free!}} Anime Poster.png|Free! Promo Image Rin 2.png|Character Profile Rin Full.png|Character Design Rin Matsuoka char.png|SNS Icon Official Art 1.png|Free! Promo Image Rage on Anime Edition.png|Rage on Anime Edition Cover SPLASH FREE.png|SPLASH FREE Cover Rin Matsuoka Character Song.png|Character CD Cover Drama CD 1.png|First Drama CD Cover Drama CD 2.png|Second Drama CD Cover Iwatobi Channel 1.png|First Radio CD Cover Iwatobi Channel 2.png|Second Radio CD Cover Vol.3 Rin Matsuoka & Rei Ryugazaki.jpg|Duet CD Cover Vol.3 Haruka Nanase & Rin Matsuoka.jpg|Duet CD Cover Mini Remix Album.jpg|Remix Mini Album Cover Iwatobi channel s.jpg|Web Radio Banner Free! Vol.1 Content.png|DVD & Blu-ray vol.1 Content Free! Vol.2 Content.png|DVD & Blu-ray vol.2 Content Free! Vol.3 Content.png|DVD & Blu-ray vol.3 Content Free! Vol.4 Content.png|DVD & Blu-ray vol.4 Content Free! vol 5 dvd cover.jpeg|DVD vol.5 Cover Free! Vol.5 Content.png|DVD & Blu-ray vol.5 Content Free! Vol.6 DVD.png|DVD vol.6 Cover Free! Vol.6 Content.png|DVD & Blu-ray vol.6 Content Line drawing vol 5 cover.jpg|Line drawing mini Book vol.5 Cover Line drawing vol 6 cover.jpg|Line drawing mini Book vol.6 Cover Free! fanbook cover.jpg|Fan Book Cover Fanbook pv.jpg|Fan Book Fanbook pv 2.jpg|Fan Book Fanbook rin pv.jpg|Fan Book (Poster) Illustration works cover.jpg|Illustration Book Cover Illustration works cd cover.jpg|Illustration Book CD Cover Illustration works pv.jpg|Illustration Book Illustration works pv 2.jpg|Illustration Book Perfect file cover.jpg|File Book Cover Perfect file pv 2.jpg|File Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK1.png|Creator's Message Book Cover CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK4.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK8.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK12.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK16.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK18.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK21.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK22.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK33.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK35.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK38.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK40.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK46.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK51.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK52.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK53.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK54.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK55.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK57.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK59.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK60.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK63.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK65.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK66.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK69.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK70.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK71.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK76.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK77.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK80.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK82.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK83.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK87.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK90.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK93.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK97.png|Creator's Message Book Model sheets cover.jpg|Model Sheet Book Cover Model sheets double page pv.png|Model Sheet Book Model sheets pv 2.jpg|Model Sheet Book Side b mook cover.jpg|Mook Side B Cover Special talk cover.jpg|Free! Special Talk Event Pamphlet Cover Talk event posters.png|Special Talk Event Character Posters Poster book rin cover.jpg|Poster Book Cover (Rin ver.) Poster book rin inner cover.jpg|Rin Poster Book Inner Cover Posterbook rin poster.jpg|Rin Poster Book Poster Poster book rin pv.jpg|Poster Book Poster book haru pv.jpg|Poster Book Illustration works 2 cover.jpg|Illustration Book vol.2 Cover Rediscovery book cover.jpg|Rediscovery Book Cover |Free!-Eternal Summer-}} Rin ES profile.png|Character Profile Dried Up Youthful Fame Anime Edition.jpg|Dried Up Youthful Fame Anime Edition Cover STYLE FIVE FUTURE FISH COVER.jpg|FUTURE FISH Cover FREE! ES CHARACTER SONG - RIN MATSUOKA.jpg|Character CD Cover Eternal summer rdcd vol 1.jpg|First Radio CD Cover Eternal summer rdcd vol 2.jpg|Second Radio CD Cover Samezuka eternal summer drcd.jpg|Second Drama CD Cover Sorin voice cd cover.jpg|Voice CD Cover Samezuka channel.jpg|Web Radio Banner Dvd art card samezuka.png|DVD Art Card ES original art samezuka.jpg|Special Event Art Dvd art card rin.png|DVD Art Card ES special event.jpg|Special Event Art 2015 calendar cover.jpg|2015 Calendar 2015 calendar 3.jpg|2015 Calendar 2015 calendar 5.jpg|2015 Calendar Kansai joriku cover.jpg|KANSAI JORIKU SPECIAL Pamphlet Cover Creation notebook scan 2.jpg|Free! series CREATION NOTEBOOK Creation notebook vol3 2.png|Creation Notebook Creation notebook vol2 2.jpg|Creation Notebook Creation notebook vol3 1.png|Creation Notebook Creation notebook 5 cover.jpg|Creation Notebook ES postcard rin & sousuke.jpg|Special Postcard Cultural festival rin.jpg|Cultural Festival Art ES cb model 1.jpg|Character Book ES cb model 3.jpg| Character Book ES cb model 4.jpg|Character Book 2016 calendar cover.jpg|2016 Calendar 2016 calendar 1.jpg|2016 Calendar 2016 calendar 5.jpg|2016 Calendar 2016 calendar 6.jpg|2016 Calendar |High☆Speed！－Free! Starting Days－}} Rin character design hs.png|Character Design Sheet Rin bday 2016 banner.png|Fresh! Fruit! Birthday 2016 Rin bday icon 2016.jpg|Fresh! Fruit! Birthday 2016 Rin bday icon 2016 chibi.png|Fresh! Fruit! Birthday 2016 Hs rin haru.jpg|Special Pair Tickets Hs rin haru 2.jpg|Special Pair Tickets Hs rin sousuke.jpg|Special Pair Tickets Hs rin sousuke 2.jpg|Special Pair Tickets Samezuka yffahs.jpg|Yell for ‘Free!’ and ‘High Speed!' Hs ticket art.png|Ticket Campaign Art Hs special art rin.png|Special Art High Speed.jpg|Official Fanbook Poster |Free!-Timeless Medley- the Bond}} Free-timeless-medley.jpg|Free!-Timeless Medley- Promo Poster Rising free cover.jpg|Free!-Timeless Medley- Original Soundtrack Cover FREE-STYLE SPIRIT cover.jpg|FREE-STYLE SPIRIT/What Wonderful Days!! Cover |Free!-Timeless Medley- the Promise}} Tor2.jpg Father and son.jpg Mrs matsuoka.jpg Anime 20171107 free yakusoku.jpg|Free!-Timeless Medley- the Promise Poster Rising free cover.jpg|Free!-Timeless Medley- Original Soundtrack Cover |Free!-Take Your Marks}} Topics.jpg|Free!-Take Your Marks- Promo Image US Theater Poster for TYM.jpg|Free!-Take Your Marks- English Release Poster Take Your Marks Poster.jpg|Free!-Take Your Marks- Poster Bring it in! cover.jpg|Free!-Take Your Marks- Original Soundtrack Cover |Free!-Dive to the Future-}} Free! Dive to the Future.JPG|Promo Poster Dive to the future poster.jpg|Promo Poster Rin s3 icon.jpg|SNS Icon Heading to over cover.jpg|Heading to Over Cover GOLD EVOLUTION Single Album.jpg|GOLD EVOLUTION Cover Blue Destination Album Cover.jpg|Blue Destination Cover Extra Short Films Drama CD Cover.jpg|Drama CD Cover Seven to High.jpg|First Character CD Cover |Free!-Road to the World- the Dream}} Road to the world poster.jpg|Announcement Poster RttW Good Luck Blue bonus.png|Ticket Bonus Series "Good Luck Blue" Updated Road to the World poster.jpg|Promo poster (Anniversary Ver.) Road to the World group image.jpg|Lawson Collab Visual Lawson rtw solo files.png|Lawson Collab Solo Clear Files Lawson rtw tapestries.jpg|Lawson Collab Solo Tapestries Lawson rtw group files.png|Lawson Collab Group Files Lawson rtw scroll.png|Lawson Collab Group Tapestry Rtw ticket card pv.png|Ticket Bonus Character Cards Rtw iwami collab sticker pv.png|Iwami Town Collab Stickers RtW ticket bonus photo rin.jpg|Ticket Bonus Photo Card RtW postcard bonus.jpg|Ticket Pre-Order Bonus Postcard (KyoAni Movie Year Ver.) Rtw mini clear file 1.jpg|Cinema Distribution Bonus Mini-File Rtw limited edition character coasters.png|Cinema Distribution Bonus Character Coasters - Set 1 Rtw ltd ed coasters.png|Cinema Distribution Bonus Character Coasters - close ups Otomedia Magazine cover.jpg|Otomedia magazine cover featuring Haru, Rin and Makoto Rttw mag cover.png|Spoon 2di cover featuring Makoto, Haru and Rin World roadshow - Haru and Rin.png|Roadshow screenshot - Haru and Rin Road show frame.jpg|Roadshow screenshot - Haru and Rin World roadshow - Rin.png|Roadshow screenshot - Rin World roadshow - Makoto, Haru and Rin.png|Roadshow screenshot - Makoto, Haru and Rin World roadshow - Rin, Haru and Makoto.png|Roadshow screenshot - Rin, Haru and Makoto Yume duo 4.jpg|Product promo - Sosuke and Rin Midnight dream files.png|Ticket Bonus File Series "Midnight Dream" Now showing - rin.png|Preview screenshot - Rin Now showing - rin haru nagisa makoto.png|Preview screenshot - Rin, Haru, Nagisa and Makoto Now showing - rin gou nagisa.png|Preview screenshot - Rin, Gou and Nagisa Now showing - sosuke kisumi rin.png|Preview screenshot - Sosuke, Kisumi and Rin |Magazine Scans}} |Free!}} Newtype Magazine Scan 1.png Magazine Scan 2.png Magazine Scan 3.png Magazine Scan 4.png Magazine Scan 5.png Magazine Scan 6.png Magazine Scan 7.png Magazine Scan 8.png XD -2.jpg ThePals!-4.jpg Free! KIds.jpg |Free!-Eternal Summer-}} Es mag scan 1.jpg Es mag scan 3.jpg WATER GUN FIGHT!.jpg ThePals!.jpg Category:Rin Matsuoka Category:Image Gallery